ghostreconfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Phantoms
}} Tom Clancy;s Ghost Recon Phantoms is an Ubisoft Entertainment free-to-play third-person multiplayer shooter released into open beta in 2012 for the PC. It was released on April 10, 2014. The game was originally known as Ghost Recon Online. Publisher's summary Developed by Ubisoft Singapore, Tom Clancy’s Ghost Recon Phantoms is a tactical, 3rd-person, team-based shooter that allows players to engage in fierce 16-player online matches. The game delivers a premium online-multiplayer-shooter experience that is downloadable and playable for free on PC and Steam. Players can choose between three classes of characters, six special devices and thousands of weapon combinations to suit their particular style of play. Players not only earn points through their individual performance but also for with their ability to support their team. Offering unique gameplay, Ghost Recon Phantoms melds the intensity of a shooter and the tactical depth of a MOBA to provide players with a one of a kind experience. Storyline 20 years in the future, the game has changed and battlefield supremacy is dictated by technology. In a world driven by economic interests, the ATHENA Corp. has begun selling its weapons and technology to the highest bidder. As elite soldiers and defenders of US global interests, Ghosts fight to uphold order in an unstable world. The Phantoms, an equally armed group of ex-Ghosts, seek to dismantle world order and to challenge US imperialism from the shadows. Development It has a four-year development cycle at Ubisoft Singapore, including an extensive beta test. In addition to Ubisoft Singapore, eight other studios across the world have worked on the game. It will be officially released on April 10, 2014 with a new name, Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Phantoms and expanded features. Gameplay Ghost Recon Online is a third-person shooter. There are three classes: Assault, Recon, and Support. It was released by Ubisoft Entertainment for extensive open beta testing in 2012. A version for the Wii U was announced, but it was put on hold to focus on the PC release. Classes Classes are the mainstay of Ghost Recon Online game. They each have their own weaknesses and strengths, specific weaponry, and specialized abilities. It is essential for a team to have a diverse class setup in order to win. The only three things the classes have in common is that they all have secondary pistols, grenades, and unique abilities. Note, the player selects their class before going into a match, once in a match the player is stuck to this class for the entirety of. The only things the player can change in match are their weapons and abilities. Assault Assault Class is heavy-built and they exhibit the best of the other classes, Recon and Support. There main role is to fight, be in the thick of things. Assaults choice of weapons include Assault Rifles and Shotguns. The abilities available for the class are Blitz and HEAT. Blitz allows the player to rush an opponent with a shield and knock him down. HEAT causes a microwave affect which stuns the enemy and if in very low health will kill the opponent. Recon Recon class is light, fast, and nimble. Their main role is to provide sniper support or infiltration capabilities. Recons have access to Sniper Rifles and Sub-machine Guns (SMG). The abilities available for the class is Cloak and Oracle. Cloak, should be self explanatory, it renders the player invisible to some extent for some period of time. Oracle, is a sonar-like technology that detects the enemy and highlights them for you and your teammates. Support Support is medium and slow. Their main role is support. Support operators have access to Light Machine Guns (LMG) and Shotguns. The abilities available to this class are Blackout and Aegis. Blackout is an area of effect EMP discharge that stuns your opponents and fries their abilities. Aegis is a force-field that is generated in a bubble format and deflects bullets but grenades can still enter as well as the enemy team, which is the only way they can hurt you with bullets is if they enter the force-field. The bubble is big enough to encapsulate several teammates as well as the Support that generated it. Modes There are three modes on ten maps. *Conquest *Onslaught *Holdout Maps *The Rig (originally Shearwater 51) *Metro (originall Markhov Station) *Towers (originally Korolyov Towers) *The Nuke (originally Chertanovo LZ) *Tomsk-9 *Sub pen (originally Balaklava Sub-Pen) *Attica (originally Attica Heights) *Xinyi District *Khyber Stronghold *Rural Weapons See Ghost Recon Online Weapons for a listing. Content packs It had an Arctic-themed expansion. Additional content packs have been released with Halloween and Assassin's Creed themed content. On April 1, 2013, a new gamemode was announced, "Ghost Dance Revolution", as part of Ubisoft's April Fool's Day. For 2014, they announced the TR0 1010 Directed Energy Recoilless Platform. The Phantom Pack was released on July 10, 2013. The Phantoms are described as the Ghost's deadliest enemies. Players have the opportunity as part of the Phantom Pack to compete in a competition, and complete it after scoring 100 million points.Phantom Pack On September 26, 2013, a crossover pack with Splinter Cell launched, featuring Sam Fisher's iconic gear.Splinter Cell Pack Screenshots File:GRO keyart.jpg|Original title GRO 17.jpg|In action GRO 12.jpg|Crouching GRO 11.jpg|Charging GRO 10.jpg|Scoping GRO 9.jpg|Down-scope GRO 8.jpg|Down-scope GRO 7.jpg|Ability GRO 6.jpg|Ready GRO 4.jpg|A Recon GRO 3.jpg|The 3 classes GRO 2.jpg|In action GRO 1.jpg|In action Korolyov Towers GamesCom.jpg|Korolyov Towers Chertonovo LZ GamesComs.jpg|Chertonovo LZ Markov Station GamesCom.jpg|Markov Station Shearwater 51 GamesComMap.jpg|Shearwater 51 GamesCom Screen 1.jpg|Charge! GamesCom Screen 2.jpg|Aiming GamesCom Screen 3.jpg|Knockout GamesCom Screen 4.jpg|In action GamesCom Screen 5.jpg|Under the shield GamesCom Screen 6.jpg|Crouching GamesCom Screen 7.jpg|In my sights GamesCom Screen 8.jpg|More crouching Videos File:Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Phantoms - Launch Trailer|Launch Trailer File:Ghost Recon Online - Splinter Cell Pack Trailer|Splinter Cell Pack Trailer Video:Announcement Trailer|Original announcement trailer Video:Wii U Trailer|Wii U trailer Video:E3 Trailer|E3 Trailer Notes and references External links *Official site *Updated official site *Ghost Recon Online Wiki *Tom Clancy’s Ghost Recon Online launching for Steam Early Access *Goodbye GRO, Welcome GRP *Why Ghost Recon Online Became Ghost Recon Phantoms *Ghost Recon Phantoms – Major Updates *Ghost Recon Phantoms: The Journey Episode 1, inheriting the Ghost Recon Brand *Road to Launch - Patch 1.0 Category:Game Category:Ghost Recon Online Category:Free-to-play Category:Third-Person Shooter